


Back When We Were Kids

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: I don't know what's round the corner，Way I feel right now I swear we'll never change. Back when we were kids，Swore we would never die.——《Kids》One Republic





	

列车窗外的风景像水流一样飞快地逝去，Nico盯着黑暗中闪烁的灯火有些出神。

他还记得十多年前的夜晚，他和Lewis开着一辆破旧的小货车在意大利的田野间疾驰，那稀疏的灯光跟如今仍有那么一分相似。

当时的他们从不畏惧未知的未来，因为他们坚信无论如何他们的友情都不会改变，不会消逝——他们发誓。或者他发誓。

他太骄傲了。他们都太骄傲了，以致没有一人愿意低头退让。Nico一直不知道从什么时候开始他们的友情就变味了。

大概是从他们心中天平倾向冠军的那一刻开始。

赛场上没有朋友，在F1中更是如此。Nico同样也不知道从什么时候开始他们的友情就变成了仇恨。

灯光洒进Nico森绿的双眼，迫使他微眯起眼——他好像看见了十七岁的Lewis冲着自己微笑，棕色的双眼里溢满星光。

当时他们都以为这份天真能维持到永久。They think this innocence can last forever. 过去的年少时光还历历在目：混进酒吧与人群一起舞动，躺在草坪上仰望星空十指相扣，躲在狭小车厢里的亲吻……

Nico抹了把脸，尽力不让眼里摇晃的泪水淌下。他才发现他是那么地想念过去，想念那些简洁纯粹的日子。他想念Lewis。想念他从身后环住自己的双手，想念他喊自己名字时的声音，想念他柔软的双唇和带着些试探的吻。He misses all of this.

但他们知道一切都没法回到过去了。  
They should let go，but they can't. 指尖划过屏幕停在那个熟悉的名字上，Nico犹豫了片刻，最终按下了按键。

几声呼叫声后，电话接通了。“...Hey.”熟悉的嗓音再次在耳边响起，Nico努力地不让自己的声音颤抖：“Hey.”

F1车手们总是在时速300公里下做出决定，而有时那些决定能轻易地左右他们的生死。“I miss you.”列车疾驰着穿过田野，Nico闭上了双眼。

From the beginning to the end，nothing changes. “Same as you.”


End file.
